Communication systems often operate to collect information from and/or provide information to one or more users of the communication system. The communication systems typically employ one or more programs that guide the collection of information from and/or the presentation of information to a user. Conventional communication systems may, in some cases, require interaction with a remote input/output device to collect information from the user during the information collection process. For example, the input/output device may provide a communication path between the user of the device and a voice processing system (VPS). The VPS may include programs that respond to audio input, such as dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) or voice, and produce audio output back through the network to the user.